warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Chainaxe
]] A Chainaxe is a Chain Weapon crafted in the form of a great axe with a motorised chainsaw blade that allows it to cut through both flesh and armour with ease. The Chainaxe is a particular favorite of the Khornate Berserkers found in the ranks of the Chaos Space Marines and of worshipers of the Blood God in general. During the time of the Great Crusade, the Chainaxe was a standard close combat weapon used by the Assault Marines of the Space Marine Legions, and it found special favour amongst the Astartes of the World Eaters Legion. After the Traitor Legions fell to the corruption of Chaos during the Horus Heresy, the Chainaxe became the preferred weapon of the Khornate Berserkers who began to rise in every Legion, as the axe was the sacred weapon of Khorne himself. After the Heresy, the Chainaxe found less use amongst the Loyalist Space Marine Chapters, perhaps because of its increasing association as a weapon preferred by devotees of the Blood God. However, the Astartes of some assault-oriented Loyalist Chapters like the Flesh Tearers have still been known to make use of the Chainaxe on occasion. Khornate Chainaxe A Khornate Chainaxe is a variant Chainaxe that has been dedicated to the Blood God and is larger, heavier and more potent than its standard counterpart. It can cut through even the most heavy of armour plating with ease, and is a particular favorite weapon of Khornate Berserkers. Notable Chainaxes Angron dual-wielding the Chainaxes Gorechild and Gorefather]] *''Gorechild'' - Gorechild is a massive Chainaxe that was once wielded with its twin Gorefather by Angron, the Primarch of the World Eaters Legion during the Great Crusade and the Horus Heresy. Its chainblade teeth come from the jaws of the Mica-dragons of the Death World Luther McIntyre IX, its haft was forged from Adamantium and its head is a full three spans across. Originally dual-wielded in combat by Angron along with its twin Gorefather, it is now used as only a single weapon by Khârn the Betrayer, the Champion of Khorne amongst the World Eaters. *''Gorefather'' - Gorefather is the massive Chainaxe that was the twin of Gorechild and was dual-wielded by Angron during the Great Crusade and the Horus Heresy eras. Almost nothing is known about this weapon, including whether it was an identical copy of Gorechild or whether it differed in its manufacture. Its current whereabouts are also unknown. *'Brazentooth' - Angron's massive two handed chainaxe, so large only a Primarch could wield it with any result. Presented by Angron to Lorgar to cement the alliance between their legions. Apparantly destroyed or lost in the vacuum of space after the destruction of the Word Bearers' ship Furious Abyss in the beginning of the Horus Heresy conflict. Sources *''Black Crusade: Core Rulebook'' (RPG), pg. 162 *''Codex: Chaos Space Marines'' (6th Edition), pg. 64 *''Codex: Chaos Space Marines'' (4th Edition), pp. 22, 48, 84 *''Codex: Chaos Space Marines'' (3rd Edition, 2nd Codex), pg. 49 *''Codex: Chaos'' (2nd Edition), pg. 75 *''Index Astartes I'', "Blood Frenzy - The Flesh Tearers Space Marine Chapter," by Matthew Sprange and Gav Thorpe, pg. 49 *''Index Astartes III'', "Chosen of Khorne - The World Eaters Space Marine Legion," by Graham McNeill, pg. 37 *''Batle for the Abyss'' (Novel) by Ben Counter, pg. 266 *''Butcher's Nails'' (Audio Drama) by Aaron Dembski-Bowden *''The Weakness of Others'' (Novella) by Laurie Goulding *''Chosen of Khorne'' (Audio Drama) by Anthony Reynolds Category:C Category:Chaos Category:Chaos Space Marines Category:Chaos Weapons Category:Imperial weapons Category:Imperium Category:Space Marines Category:Weapons